Do not Speak
by Kiddo
Summary: a diffrent story about how Lucas come to the seaQuest SAD NEWS :
1. Chapter 1

Don't Speak  
By Kiddo  
Information about the Author: SeaQuest, Lucas Wolenczak. Doesn't belong to me. I'm not making any money with this story; it's only for entertainment.  
  
This story is the translation to my German story "Don't Speak".  
  
The song "Don't Speak" is written by No Doubt. "To Say Goodbye" is by Xavier Naidoo; the original song is in German and is called "Abschied Nehmen". I tried my best to translate it into English.  
  
MC Clendon, Dunfield and Newman are an invention of me. This story belongs to first season, but Captain Stark never tried to destroy the SeaQuest. Nathan Bridger has been the Captain of the SeaQuest for nine months. I changed Lucas Wolenczak and his family a lot. At one point of the story, I will describe two murders. If you don't like this, please don't read my story.  
  
A spezial thanks goes to my Beta KatKnits00.  
  
Feedback is always welcome.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
You and me  
  
We used to be together Every day together always  
  
I really feel I'm losing my best friend I can't believe This could be the end  
  
It looks as though you're letting go And if it's real Well I don't want to know  
  
Don't speak I know just what you're saying So please stop explaining Don't tell me 'cause it hurts Don't speak I know what you're thinking I don't need your reasons Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
Our memories They can be inviting But some are altogether Mighty frightening  
  
As we die, both you and I With my head in my hands I sit and cry  
  
Don't speak I know just what you're saying So please stop explaining Don't tell me 'cause it hurts Don't speak I know what you're thinking I don't need you're reasons Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
It's all ending I gotta stop pretending who we are You and Me I can see us dying.are we?  
  
Don't speak I know just what you're saying So please stop explaining Don't tell me 'cause it hurts Don't speak I know what you're thinking I don't need you're reasons Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
"Captain Bridger, I have an incoming call from Admiral Noyce. He wants to speak to you in the Ward Room, alone."  
  
"Thank you Mister O'Neill. Commander Ford, you have the Bridge."  
  
"Aye Sir."  
  
Nathan Bridger left the Bridge and went to the Ward Room. At the Ward Room he sat in a chair.  
  
"Hello Bill, what can I do for you?"  
  
"You will get a new crewmember in two days."  
  
Bridger smiled. " You wanted to speak to me alone to tell me I'm getting a new crewmember? Bill, please, this isn't necessary, it would have been allright if you had send this information to Commander Ford."  
  
Bill Noyce shook his head. "Nathan, this boy isn't an ordinary new crew member."  
  
Bridger raised his eyebrow. "Boy? What do you mean when you say boy?"  
  
The Admiral looked everywhere but at Bridger. " He's 14 years old."  
  
The captain of the submarine jumped out of the chair. "14? Bill, who do you think you are? You can't let a child on a submarine."  
  
Bill Noyce looked at Nathan. " Nathan, he's a genius. He has allready finished Stanford."  
  
Bridger sat down in the chair again. " Okay Bill, but I still don't think the SeaQuest is the right place for a teenager. Even if the boy is a genius."  
  
"Nathan, the boy is developping a new program being able to translate dolphin language. The SeaQuest would be perfect for his work, just think of Darwin."  
  
"This is incredible. Does it work?"  
  
"I don't know. He hasn't yet tried it."  
  
The Captain nodded his head. "What about his parents, do they really want their 14 years old son to be on a UEO submarine?"  
  
Admiral Noyce was silent for a moment. Then he answered with a hoarse voice. "His parents are dead. They were murdered half a year ago. The UEO has the custody of him shortly since he was released from the hospital."  
  
Captain Bridger looked at the Admiral. "Hospital?"  
  
"Yes, he was there a long time. The bullet only missed his heart by 3 millimetres. Otherwise he would be dead now."  
  
Nathan looked confused. "Bill, please start the story at the beginning. I don't understand a thing you are saying."  
  
"Sorry Nathan. You read the newspapers and watched TV half a year ago?" Captain Bridger nodded his head. "Good, then I'm sure you know about it."  
  
"Know about what?"  
  
"Half a year ago the Wolenczaks were attacked at their home. It was awful. The scene of the crime was terrible. Both parents died instantly when they were shot. But the boy lay in his own blood for two hours, until one of the staff members arrived at the house to begin work. She found him and called 911. The boy saw his beloved parents murdered and nearly lost his life. I can't imagine how terrible this has to be."  
  
Captain Bridger swallowed hard. "I heard it in the news. But I hadn't thought of the boy. His name is Lucas, right?"  
  
Admiral Noyce was confused. "You know Lucas?"  
  
Nathan Bridger nodded his head. "Not really, a few years ago I was at a party given by his parents at that time the SeaQuest was under just being constructed. I think the boy has been about 8 years old."  
  
"What was your impression of Lucas?"  
  
The Captain thought for a moment, then he answered. "He was friendly, well- mannered and very intelligent. I told him about the SeaQuest and that we would be able to have a dolphin on board. He was enthusiastic and fascinated about this."  
  
Bill Noyce smiled. "Yes this sounds like Lucas." Suddenly the expression of his face changed. "No, that's not right anymore, that sounded like Lucas. He has changed a lot. It's like you can't reach him anymore. But the worst thing is, he stopped talking! He hasn't said a word since his parents died. We've tried everything thinkeable. The psychologist thinks a new surrounding would be good for him. He would be able to make a new beginning. And so we came up with the SeaQuest. Working with Darwin would be good for him. You know, there are a lot of Dolphins who have helped people. We all hope that Darwin can help Lucas. He doesn't show any emotions at all, if Darwin could only change this. It would be a sign of progress. And maybe the program to translate the Dolphin language will work one day."  
  
Nathan Bridger nodded his head. "Okay I got it, but there is one thing I want to know. Why does the UEO have the custody?"  
  
"We were only able to find one relative, an aunt. Lawrence Wolenczak's sister, but she can't handle the boy. Therefore the UEO decided to take custody of him. Dr. Wolenczak was one of our most brilliant scientists. We do owe him this. I've got a favour to ask you."  
  
"What do you need?"  
  
"Would you and Dr. Westphalen welcome him? He will work with her a lot and it's good if he gets to know her as early as possible. And he already knows you a little. I really hope he likes the SeaQuest and he starts talking again. We don't know all the details about what happened when his parents were murdered. Lucas is the only one who knows, except of the people who did it. If Lucas decides to talk never again , we'll never know."  
  
"Of course Dr Westphalen and I will welcome him. But what does Lucas say about it? I mean what was his reaction?"  
  
Admiral Noyce shrugs his shoulders. "When I told him he just nodded his head to make clear he understands me. When I asked him if he wanted to go to the SeaQuest he just shrugged his shoulders. A year ago his reaction would have been totally different. He either would have screamed of joy or he would have refused the whole idea of leaving his parents. But now he doesn't bother at all. It looks like it means nothing to him." Noyce looks at his watch. "Sorry Nathan, I have a important meeting in a few minutes. You will call me when there are any changes with the boy?"  
  
The Captain nodded his head. "Yes, it goes without saying. Don't worry about him, I'll do my best to make sure he likes it here!" "Don't worry? You'll see it, in one week you'll feel so close to him, that you'll always worry about him. He has this effect on so many people. I know you Nathan and you will have to deal with the concequences. I will remind you of your words. Goodbye and thank you."  
  
"Bye." Captain Bridger thought about everything Noyce had told him. In reality he wasn't so sure about the whole thing He hoped all would work out fine. To have a teenager on board was going to be difficult, but to have a teenager on board having gone through such a nightmare and wouldn't want talking was going to be a lot more difficult.  
  
He had to notify his crew. And there was the problem of a cabin for the boy. He thought a moment and then the perfect cabin came to his mind, a cabin which was near his own and had a nice window to the Aqua Tube.  
  
To be continuied....  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Please give Feedback if anybody likes the story and want to know what will happen when Lucas will come to the seaQuest.  
  
If nobody likes the story i will not translate the next parts of my story. 


	2. Chapter 2

Do Not Speak  
  
By Kiddo  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Information:  
  
seaQuest, Lucas Wolenczak. doesn't belong to me. Im not making any money with this story; it's only for entertainment.  
  
The thoughts of a person are written between this *...* stars.  
  
A spezial thanks goes to my beta KatKnits and all the people who gave a Review to the first part of this story. You made me really happy with this.  
  
Feedback is always welcome.  
  
***************************************************************************  
Two days later Captain Bridger and Dr. Westphalen stood in the shuttle bay. Lucas' shuttle had just arrived. A slim, blond-haired teenager got off the shuttle. He carried a big black travelling bag over his shoulder and a dark blue box in his hands.  
  
The first thought of Bridger was, that the boy looked like his beautiful mother. The same tender features, the same hair colour and the same deep blue eyes. But there was one difference, Cynthia Wolenczaks` eyes always looked friendly. But Lucas` eyes looked so sad and lost. The boy looked definitely like being a heartthrob as far as teen-age girls could be concerned.  
  
Lucas slowly put the box on the ground. *That`s it, this is the famous seaQuest, and I guess this is the Captain and the doctor. *  
  
Bridger made one step forward to the teenager and shook his right hand. "Hello Lucas, nice to have you here. Possibly you remember me, we once met at a party your parents have been giving."  
  
Lucas jerked at the word parents. After a few seconds he nodded his head.  
  
Bridger got angry at himself about his mistake. How could he be so stupid? The first thing he did was to remind the teenager of his dead parents. "It's nice of you remembering me. This is Dr. Kristin Westphalen. She's the CMO and head of the science team of the SeaQuest."  
  
Kristin Westphalen shook Lucas hands too. "Hello Lucas, nice to meet you. I hope you had a pleasant trip to the SeaQuest."  
  
Captain Bridger looked into the boy`s face. "I suggest getting your stuff to your cabin so you can unpack and get settled. The doctor and I will meet you there in an hour to go to the mess hall to eat and then we can give you the grand tour of the boat."  
A few minutes later the teenager was left in his new cabin. He opened his travelling bag and put his clothes in the wardrobe. Sometimes he looked in the direction of the Aqua Tube.  
  
*It's really true. A dolphin can swim through the whole boat. This is so cool. I hope I can see the dolphin soon. Noyce says, this is the only reason why I'm here. But I don't think he told me the truth. I'm sure he believes that I'll start to talk again here. But this is not possible, I can't do it. I don't want it. I know if I start to talk, everything will be there again and I won't be able to stop crying. But mostly, I don't want to talk about what happened half a year ago. And if I talk, they will want to know the answer. *  
  
After he unpacked his travelling bag, he opened the box. In the box were parts of the Vocoder, the program that should translate the dolphin language one day. But there was something else in the box , wrapped in several sheets of bubble wrap and a soft material to protect it. Lucas carefully took it out of the box and started to unwrap it.  
After he had unwrapped it from the bubble wrap and material, he put his computer carefully on the table. Then he looked at his watch. *I have half an hour left until lunchtime. This is enough time to get some information about the submarine and the crew. Nobody will notice it, and if they do, nobody will know who it is*. His fingers were flying over the keyboard. It didn't take him long to get the information he was interested in.  
Short time later Bridger, Kristen, and Lucas were sitting in the mess hall having their lunch. "So Lucas, when we finished eating, we'll show you the whole of the boat. It's possible that you'll get lost in the beginning. We all had the same problems with finding our way from one point to the other. You can ask everyone, the crew is very friendly. But you can also look in the computer and print yourself a map of the seaQuest. Admiral Noyce told me that you had no problems with the computers on the UEO base. We have nearly the same program. But if there are problems with the computer you can ask me and I'll explain it to you." Bridger said before taking a sip of his drink.  
  
Half a year ago Lucas would have giggling attacks because of those words. But it was different now, the teenager only nodded. *He has no idea about my abilities. He doesn't know that I'm a hacker. Okay, Admiral Noyce and the rest of the UEO don't know it either. My dad nearly never told anyone how good I'm with the computer. Maybe he was afraid, that this would get me in some kind of trouble, if everyone knew it. But god knows what people are thinking. I would have never been able to create and design the Vocoder without my computer knowledge. How do they think I was able to do it? Maybe they think I'm only an expert with electrical parts.*  
  
After the meal Captain Bridger and the red-haired doctor showed Lucas the submarine. The last stop was the moon pool. "This is the moon pool. This is where Darwin normally spends most of his time. I'm sorry that he isn't here at the moment, we sent him out four days ago. We think it's important that Darwin spends time with other dolphins, too. If he doesn't leave on his own from time to time, we send him out", Bridger explained to the teenager. But at the same time he was a little bit angry. If they had known earlier about the arrival of the boy, they would have sent Darwin out at another time. "But I'm sure he'll be back in a few days, and you can try your program then."  
  
Dr. Westphalen nodded her head. "I think the idea of the program really is incredible. I don't think I ever would have such an idea. Until now we have talked to Darwin with sign language. It would be wonderful talking to him and being able to know what he thinks."  
  
Lucas didn`t let out no special emotions, he just shrugged his shoulders, *I can't remember when I had this idea. Maybe I had it because I find dolphins so fascinating. I think the idea was always there. I just hope the Vocoder will work one day. If not it would be really embarrassing! *  
  
Nathan Bridger looked at Lucas. "We thought tomorrow would be a good time to install the sensors for your program in the water. Is this okay for you?"  
  
The teenager nodded.  
  
"Noyce told me, that the name of the program is Vocoder, and that you have been working on it for eleven months. Is that right?"  
  
The only answer was a nod from Lucas.  
  
TO BE CONTINUID.... 


	3. Chapter 3

DO NOT SPEAK  
  
BY Kiddo  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Information:  
  
seaQuest, Lucas Wolenczak. doesn't belong to me. I'm not making any money with this story; it's only for entertainment.  
  
A spezial thanks goes to my beta Kat Knits and all the nice people who gave me a review.  
  
Feedback is always welcome.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Five days later Bridger was on his way to Lucas` cabin. Darwin had just arrived a few minutes ago. He wanted to introduce Lucas to Darwin as soon as possible.  
  
The last few days had past without anything-special happening. The senior crew had introduced themselves to Lucas. Most of the time the teenager worked with Dr. Westphalen in the lab. It was soon discovered that the boy had a lot of knowledge about science and was a big help for Kristin. They worked well together, even though Lucas never talked.  
  
They had all been surprised when the boy had not got lost. He always found his way. The emotions of the teenager hadn't changed; he never showed happiness or grief. The only thing remotely close to any emotion he showed was the lost, sad look in his eyes.  
  
Nathan had learned very fast, that Bill had been right. Lucas woke in him an unbelievable protector- instinct. Lucas had the same effect on Kristin and those of the senior crew who knew the boy a little better.  
  
It had become a ritual for Bridger to meet Lucas and eat with him. If he didn't have time, he asked someone else to do it, because he didn't like the boy having to eat alone.  
  
Captain Bridger had been afraid, that it would be a problem that the teenager refused to speak and was so much younger than the rest of the crew. But this wasn't so. The whole senior crew was really nice and tried their best. Nathan was proud of his crew.  
  
Bridger knocked on the door of Lucas´ cabin. Little time after that the teenager opened the door he said "Hello Lucas, Darwin is here. Do you want to meet him?"  
  
The boy nodded .  
  
"Good, if you want, we can test the Vocoder program."  
  
Lucas went back to his computer, where he had been sitting and shut it down. Then he picked up the Vocoder and followed Bridger to the moon pool.  
  
*********  
  
The first thing Lucas saw in the moon pool was the dolphin. When Darwin saw Bridger and the boy he swam to them.  
  
Bridger smiled and touched the dolphin. "Hello Darwin, it's good to have you back. We all missed you."  
  
Bridger looked at the teenager, until now the boy had only looked at the dolphin. "You can touch him, he likes that. You don't need to be afraid of him."  
  
Lucas made one step forward, and touched the dolphin. *This is an unbelievable feeling! Incredible! I have never been this close to a dolphin.*  
  
The boy wasn't aware of it, but he was smiling. Bridger had been watching Lucas the whole time, when he saw the smile from the boy he had to smile, too. This was the first time since the murder of his parents the boy was smiling. He was so thankful to Darwin, he decided he would give the dolphin more fish than normal that night for dinner.  
  
The Captain had told the others to stay away from the moon pool. He had been afraid that a mistake with the Vocoder with too many people around would not be good for the boy. But now he wished he had allowed Kristin to be there, so that she was able to see the smile from the boy, too. He knew he had something very important to tell his crew and Bill Noyce.  
  
Bridger couldn't take his eyes off Lucas and the dolphin. The teenager softly touched Darwin and become friends with him. Darwin felt that this was importend for the new boy.  
  
After a few minutes Nathan asked. " Do you want to try the Vocoder now?"  
  
Lucas looked at the Captain for a moment, than he nodded his head. *Now or never. I hope it will work. I think it will work, but maybe there is a reason that it will not work. If it doesn't work, I don't know what I can change. Okay, a few little changes are possibe when it works to make it better. But I can't imagine a totally different program. If it doesn't work I'll look like an idiot to the Captain, but maybe this is just what they are all thinking. Oh please let it work, please!*  
  
The teenager took the Vocoder in his hands and touched a few keys on it. Than he nodded to the Captain, the sign, that he should ask Darwin something.  
  
"Hey Darwin, this is Lucas, he's new on the SeaQuest."  
  
"Hello Lucas!" Darwin's computer voice answered.  
  
The smile of the teenager got bigger. *Oh my godness, it works, it really works. I've done it. Oh my god!*  
  
Bridger was enthusiastic, the Vocoder worked, Darwin was able to talk. He had never believed that the program would work the first time they tried it. He had been sure that this would take a long time. The boy was a genius! The teenager was the first person in the world that had done it. One look at the teen told him that the boy was satisfied.  
  
"Oh my god Lucas, it works!" Bridger didn't think about what he was doing he just hugged Lucas for joy. The teenager froze. Nathan let go. "I'm so sorry Lucas, I wasn't thinking. I'm just so enthusiastic about the Vocoder." The Captain again was angry with himself. He had been so stupid. He knew that Lucas was different, the boy needed more time for such things.  
  
Lucas just nodded to say everything was allright. *I'm such an idiot. It was only a hug and I'm freaking out. Will it ever be normal again?*  
  
"Bridger play, Lucas play." Darwin said.  
  
Bridger smiled. "Yes, we'll play with you!"  
  
Bridger went and got a soft red ball and gave it to Lucas. "Throw it to Darwin."  
  
The teenager did as he was told. . The next couple of hours past quickly with the three of them playing ball.  
  
*********  
  
Later that evening Captain Bridger sat by the moon pool talking to Darwin.  
  
"What do you think of Lucas?"  
  
"Lucas very sad!"  
  
"Do you know why he is sad?" Bridger asked.  
  
"Misses family."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure that he misses his parents." Nathan said and nodded his head.  
  
"Lucas friendly, was happy before the bad men came."  
  
Captain Bridger was speachless. It was not a fairy tale that was told. It was really true. A dolphin could look into the soul and the heart. "Do you know something about the men?"  
  
The dolphin shook his head. "No."  
  
"Do you like Lucas?"  
  
This time the animal nodded his head. "Lucas nice, Lucas Darwins friend!"  
  
Nathan Bridger touched the dolphin and smiled. "Yes, he is."  
  
"Why Lucas not talk?"  
  
"I think he doesn't want to talk because he is so sad." Nathan said.  
  
"Will talk when happy?"  
  
Captain Bridger shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but I hope that he will talk again."  
  
"Darwin help, Lucas to get happy!"  
  
Bridger smiled. "That's very kind of you. But you must be careful with him, he is very vulnerable."  
  
"Like baby dolphin?"  
  
Nathan smiled again and nodded his head. "Yes, like a baby dolphin!"  
  
*********  
  
The next afternoon Dr. Westphalen and Lucas worked together in the lab. Lucas looked through a microscope and noted the thing he was seeing.  
  
Captain Bridger walked into the lab and went to the two people. "Hello Kristin, hello Lucas."  
  
"Hello Nathan, can we help you?", asked the Doctor. Lucas lifted his right hand as a hello, then he looked into the microscope again.  
  
"Yes, you can help me. I wanted to ask if you can lend me Lucas for the afternoon." Bridger gave Kristin his biggest smile. The teenager looked up from the microscope when he heard his name. "I want to swim with Darwin and our dolphin wants to swim with Lucas too." The boy looked at Dr. Westphalen.  
  
Kristin looked from the Captain to Lucas. Nathan had told her yesterday what had happened at the moon pool and she was still happy about this. "Yes, you can have him, only because I'm sure I have no chance against a Captain and a dolphin."  
  
Captain Bridger looked at the teen. "Do you want to swim with Darwin?"  
  
The blond teenager thought about this question one moment, than he nodded his head.  
  
"Good, I have put a diving suit in your cabin. It's on your bed. We'll meet in 10 Minutes at the moon pool." Bridger went away to change into his own diving suit.  
  
Lucas laid the pencil he had been holding the whole time on the table and looked at Dr. Westphalen.  
  
Kristin gave him a smile. "You can really go, I can handle this alone. Have fun."  
  
Lucas walked away to his cabin.  
  
**********  
  
Exactly 10 minutes later the Captain of the SeaQuest and the youngest part of the crew were at the moon pool.  
  
Nathan went into the water to Darwin. Lucas followed him one minute later.  
  
Darwin swam to Lucas and the teenager gave the dolphin a stroke . After a while the dolphin swam to Lucas` right side.  
  
"He wants you to hold his fin, so he can pull you through the water.", Bridger explained to the teen.  
  
Lucas hesitated a moment but then he decided to try it.  
  
At the beginning Darwin slowly pulled the blond boy with the blue eyes through the water. When he sensed the teenager relaxing and beginning to feel safe, Darwin swam faster and faster.  
  
Lucas´ smile got bigger and bigger. * This is so cool! This is one of the best things I have ever done.*  
  
Dr. Westphalen looked at Darwin and the boy from a safe place where they couldn't see her. When she saw how the teen smiled she had tears in her eyes. The boy always looked sweet, but this smile topped everything. Lucas had an incredible charm. It was no wonder the whole senior crew, especially Nathan adored the boy with the big blue eyes. Nathan was so right. Darwin was very good for Lucas. If anybody could help the teen it was the dolphin.  
  
**********  
  
TO BE CONTINUIED...  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Hi,  
  
I have a question and I hope that someone of you can help me with it. I have read that Jonathan Brandis wrote a seaQuest script called "The Horizion Crew". Is this script posted in the internet? When yes where can I find it? Has anybody of you saved it and could sand it to me? 


	4. Chapter 4

Do Not Speak  
  
BY Kiddo  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Information:  
  
seaQuest, Lucas Wolenczak. doesn't belong to me. I'm not making any money with this story; it's only for entertainment.  
  
John Matthews is an invention of me.  
  
A spezial thanks goes to my beta Ket Knits d all the nice people who gave reviews.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
They developped a routine. Everyday Lucas swam with the Captain and Darwin. This was the only time the boy would smile.  
  
Eight days later Dr. Westphalen and Lucas worked in the lab. Suddenly the lights in the lab began to flicker, then all the computers went black. Dr. Westphalen and the teenager looked at each other.  
  
Kristin took her PAL, "Lt. O'Neill?" There was no answer. "This is strange.", Dr. Westphalen thought. She didn't know what was going on and intended to go to the bridge to find it out, but she didn't want to leave Lucas alone. But on the other hand she could be in the way on the bridge. She made a decision, "Come on Lucas, we're going to the bridge and see what's going on."  
  
Dr. Westphan walked to the bridge, the teenager followed her with hands in his pockets.  
  
*********  
  
The bridge crew was standing around one computer, all the other computers were black, just like the ones in the lab and in the other parts of the seaQuest.  
  
Kristin Westphalen walked to the Captain. "Nathan, what's going on?"  
  
Bridger shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Suddenly all our stations went black. Nothing is working. This computer is the only one that works. We think the reason therefore is that it's connected differently than the rest to the seaQuest. Otherwise this computer would be black, too"  
  
Lt. Commander Hitchcock sat in front of the computer, she looked at the Captain. "I'm sorry Sir, but the information the computer is giving me isn't any help. I don't know what it means."  
  
Bridger nodded his head. "It's okay, could somebody bring Mister Matthews here? He has additional computer training. Maybe he can help us."  
  
"I'll bring him." Miguel Ortis said.  
  
For Lucas it was just one look to know what was wrong. *A computer virus.*  
  
**********  
  
A few minutes later John Matthews was on the Bridge. He sat on the chair and starred on the computer for a while. After that he tried a few keybord combinations. But nothing changed. Matthews turned to the Captain. "Sir, this is a virus. I'll try some programs against it, maybe we're lucky and one program is the right for this virus!"  
  
Lucas looked over Matthews's shoulder, when Matthews put a disk with different programs against viruses in the computer and then again tried a few keyboard combinations.  
  
The teenager could only shook his head. *This man has no idea. Why doesn't he say this, instead of trying some stupid programs. Everyone who knows a little bit more about computers would see that. You must attack the virus by yourself.*  
  
**********  
  
Fifty minutes later Matthews hadn't made any change on the computer.  
  
Lucas felt like he was standing on glowing coal. He was fighting with himself. *I could help them, but I have to make the first move and have to turn to them. I don't want to do this. Otherwise I would be unfair not to help them and- who knows what the virus could do. But would they take the help from someone like me?*  
  
Finally he made a decicion. He tapped the Captain on his shoulder. Nathan Bridger turned around and was surprised to see Lucas in front of him. The boy had never turned to him on his own.  
  
Lucas pointed to himself, then to the computer and looked at the Captain with his big blue eyes.  
  
Nathan had to think a moment, before he realized what the teen wanted. "You want to go on the computer? You want to help us with the virus?"  
  
Lucas nodded his head in relief, the Captain had understood his message.  
  
Exactly the way Lucas had to fight with himself, the Captain was fighting with himself now. Should he allow the teenager to the computer? The only computer that was working at the moment. This could be at high risk. But on the other hand this was the first time Lucas was asking something. This was the first time the teenager really wanted to do something, except the time he was spending with Darwin. Bridger remembered that the boy had a very good computer in his cabin. Maybe it was worth a try.  
  
"Mister Matthews, please stand up and let Lucas to the computer."  
  
The blond teenager thankfully looked at Bridger.  
  
"Sir, you want me to do what?" John Matthews was shocked.  
  
"Just stand up and let Lucas to the computer." ,Bridger said calmly.  
  
John stood up and Lucas sat down on the chair.  
  
*Okay, lets rock.* Lucas` fingers were flying over the keyboard.  
  
Commander Ford turned to his commanding officer and whispered. "With all our respect Sir, do you really believe this is the right decision?"  
  
Captain Bridger looked at his XO. He could understand Ford. He whispered back. "I'm sure this is the right decision. One try can't be bad. Besides what can he do that's dangerous? He doesn't have the codes to the secure parts of the system!"  
  
Jonathan Ford looked from the computer to the teenager and than back to Bridger. "Are you sure he doesn't have the codes?"  
  
"Yes I'm sure, why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know despite he has just entered the secured parts of the system."  
  
Nathan looked at Ford with a shocked expression on his face. "He's what?"  
  
Jonathan Ford pointed to the computer. "Look."  
  
Bridger observed Lucas carefully, Commander Ford was right. The boy was in a highly secure part of the computer system. How did he get there? Then he watched Lucas´ fingers and the expression on his face. The fingers were flying over the keyboard; Bridger couldn't even read as fast as the teenager was typing.  
  
The boy was concentrating on the computer so hard that he appeared to be unaware of anything else. One glance at his crew told Nathan Bridger that they were all as surprised and shocked about their youngest crewmember as he was.  
  
Suddenly the lights went on. Shortly after this the consoles and computers had their power back. The 14-year old teenager had fought the virus and had won.  
  
Lucas typed a few more things in the computer, after this he lifted his head and looked at Captain Bridger.  
  
Nathan made a step forward and proudly touched Lucas two times on the shoulder. "Good work Kiddo, damned good work."  
  
Instead of jerking at the touch or nickname the teenager did something unexpected. He looked at Bridger and smiled.  
  
Captain Bridger wanted to jump for joy. Lucas had made a big and important step into the right direction. The teenager had turned to another person. He had initiated a contact by himself and had made it. The boy hadn't jerked back from the touch and had smiled when Darwin wasn't near him.  
  
Nathan Bridger was particulary happy because the smile from the boy was for him. Today was a very good day. He knew he shouldn't but he was thankful for the virus!  
  
**********  
  
TO BE CONTINUIED... 


	5. Chapter 5

DO NOT SPEAK  
  
By Kiddo  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Information:  
  
seaQuest, Lucas Wolenczak. doesn't belong to me. I'm not making any money with this story; it's only for entertainment.  
  
I know that Captain Bridger doesn't play normally chess, he plays poker. But this insn't the TV-show this is fanfiction and in my story he plays chess. :)  
  
A spezial thanks goes to my beta Ket Knits.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Three months later everything was working normal on the SeaQuest. Lucas had made a lot of progress in this time. He still refused to talk, but he spoke to the people in his own way. He showed many emotions; the only one he still did not ever show to anyone was grief about the death of his parents. Everybody saw that the teenager was very sad, that he wasn't over the death of his parents. It was as if he wanted to forget it.  
  
No crewmember ever had seen the teen cry the whole time he had been on the SeaQuest, there never have been tears. Everybody had learned to pay attention to Lucas' facial expressions and the other things he did. If they did this, they nearly were able to understand what he meant or wanted.  
  
Lucas had the best friendship with Captain Bridger, Dr. Westphalen, Darwin, and to everyone's surprise Lt. Ben Krieg.  
  
Bridger and Westphalen had been worried about the friendship to Benjamin Krieg at the beginning. But they realised that Ben was good for the boy. The first time they had heard their computer genius laughing he had been with Lt. Krieg. That sounded like music to their ears. After that they were not worried about this friendship anymore.  
  
One month ago, Nathan had started to teach the boy chess. The teenager had learned it very fast, and Bridger hadn't a chance against him since. The boy won every game of chess they played.  
  
Captain Bridger and Kristin Westphalen felt very close to the boy. Bridger was closer, for him it was like Lucas was his second son.  
  
****************  
  
The current orders for the seaQuest were to take three famous scientists, who were afraid of flying, to a meeting. The whole crew was not very happy about this, but this was an order and they had to do it. This was their job.  
  
Lucas was alone in the lab as he looked through a microscope; he was not aware that one of the three scientists had entered the lab and was standing next to him.  
  
****************  
  
"What are you looking at?" Asked Dr. Steven Dunfield with interest. He was a heavy set, dark haired man.  
  
The teenager didn't hear the question, he was concentrating on his work.  
  
Dr. Dunfield wasn't a person used to being ignored. He got angry and grabbed Lucas by his wrist. "Listen to me Wolenczak, you better answer me when I ask you something."  
  
The boy looked at Dunfield shocked, his wrist hurt and he had no idea how this man got to know his name.  
  
Dunfield didn't let go of Lucas' wrist. "Now answer me?"  
  
Captain Bridger chose that moment to come into the room, he heard Dunfield's last sentence and saw how unsettled Lucas was, "Let go of him and move back two steps."  
  
Steven Dunfield let go of the boy and stepped back. Nathan immediately was at Lucas' side, he stood next to him in such a way, that he could step in front of the boy to protect him at any time.  
  
Bridger looked at Lucas, but kept one eye on Dunfield. "Is everything alright Kiddo?"  
  
The teenager nodded his head, but had one hand at his wrist.  
  
Bridger turned to Dunfield. "What's the meaning of this?" "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Little Wolenczak ignored me, he wasn't willing to answer me. So I tried something else."  
  
Lucas jerked at his name. *How does he know my name?*  
  
Captain Bridger thought the same thing. "I'm sure you could do this another way. You don't have to get violent to get somebody notice you."  
  
Dunfield moved his left hand through his hair. "That doesn't explain, that little Wolenczak has been so impolite and didn't gave me an answer."  
  
The usually quiet Captain felt his anger rising, how dare he, nobody had the right to say such a thing to the teenager. "He doesn't speak. How do you know his name?"  
  
"Oh, I worked with his father a sometime ago."  
  
Lucas jerked again. Was this the reason why he thought he had seen the build of the man before. He had never heard the name and the voice before, but he was sure that he had seen him before.  
  
Nathan noticed that something was wrong with the teenager. But he couldn't say what it was. "As long as you are on my submarine, you will never come near Lucas again. Is this clear to you?" Bridger made a mental note in his head to tell Chief Crocker that he should keep an eye on this scientist.  
  
Steven Dunfield nodded his head.  
  
"Leave the lab, Now."  
  
Dr. Dunfield turned and left.  
  
Captain Bridger now was able to get a clear look at his youngest crewmember. "Is everything really alright with you?"  
  
Lucas nodded his head and gave the Captain a smile to tell that he was all right.  
  
"Good, but I don't want you to be alone any place as long as the three scientist are on board."  
  
Lucas looked very annoyed at the Captain and rolled his eyes.  
  
Bridger quickly decided to try a joke and lifted his hands. "Oh, if looks could kill. But Lucas I mean it, this is serious. I know that you are not the person who did something wrong. But I'm worried about you and I care about you," Thinking to himself at the same time *and Dr. Dunfield makes me feel uneasy.* "Please promise me, that you will not be alone any place on the boat and that you'll close the door of your cabin behind you, please can you do this for both of us?"  
  
The teenager nodded his head.  
  
"Good, that makes me feel better. Oh I nearly forgot why I was here, I wanted to have dinner with you. Are you ready?"  
  
Lucas switched the lamp of the microscope off and laid all the things back to their place. Then he nodded to the Captain.  
  
Bridger put his arm around Lucas' shoulders and walked with him out of the lab.  
  
*****************  
  
The senior crew sat together at a big table eating their evening meal.  
  
Dr. MC Clendon and Dr. Franklin Newman, the two other scientists, sat themselves on the last two free chairs.  
  
Dr. Newman, a very tall man, turned to Lucas and the Captain. "We want to apologize for Dr. Dunfield. He is a brilliant scientist, but he is very rude to people."  
  
Lucas nodded to the two scientists, but just like Dunfield they gave him an uneasy feeling. He didn't want to be near them. He was sure that he had seen them before, but he couldn't say where that had been. Newman's voice didn't help him either. He had never heard it before. The teenager thought about the three men the whole time. He didn't listen what the others were saying.  
  
Dr. Clendon was a very muscular person and wore thin black leather gloves. The leather gloves were very modern at the moment. A lot of people were wearing them. But the whole seaQuest crew had the same opinion. They didn't like his gloves and found it very strange.  
  
Dr. Clendon turned to Lucas. "Can you pass me the salt, please?"  
  
The teenager looked at him with wide eyes. He was frozen to the spot. *This Voice.*  
  
Captain Bridger touched Lucas at his right arm. "Lucas, is everything alright?"  
  
The boy jerked and awoke from his frozen state. He looked at the Captain as if he hadn't understood a word. *What?*  
  
"Dr. MC Clendon asked if you could pass him the salt."  
  
The teenager took the salt and gave it to Clendon.  
  
"Thank you." MC Clendon answered.  
  
It didn't take long and the others soon were talking to each other again. But Lucas could only think of one thing. Every time MC Clendon said something he felt like having to run away. He was frightened of him and Dr. Newman. *This voice. I know, I've heard it before, I know it. But why can't I remember where?*  
  
TO BE CONTINUID... 


	6. Chapter 6

Do Not Speak  
  
By Kiddo  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Information:  
  
seaQuest, Lucas Wolenczak. doesn't belong to me. I'm not making any money with this story; it's only for entertainment.  
  
A spezial thanks goes to my beta Ket Knits and Swashti, Shadowsofpain, Frankie McStein, Sara, Keri Carlson, Jules6, Cadnobach, Raven36 and Jaimi who all gave a Review to my last chapter.  
  
Dear Sara! Yes, Lucas will have a Flashback. Yes, Lucas is not talking because he don't wont to remember what happened and he is in shock. Yes, you all will find out what happened to his parents. I will not tell you something about the scientists, maybe if i said anything you would not read my story, because you would know everything. And I want you to read it :).*g*  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
It was three a clock in the morning and all the off duty crew lay sleeping in their beds. Like the rest Lucas was sleeping, but he rolled from one side of his bed to the other. It was not a good dream.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Flashback, 9 ½ month earlier.  
  
Lucas sat at his computer, wearing headphones, his stereo playing loud rock music as he worked on the Vocoder program. Suddenly the music stopped in the middle of a song, the teenager turned around and directly looked into an old gun.  
  
"W. what do you want?" He asked afraid.  
  
The muscular man made a few stepps in Lucas direction. He wore black clothes, his face was covered with a black ski mask and he wore black sunglasses.  
  
The man pulled the headphones off and took the teenager by his arm holding the gun on him the whole time. "Come."  
  
The boy did what he was told. They went downstairs to the entry hall of the Wolenczak home. In the hall there were two other men also completly dressed in black with guns aimed at his parents.  
  
The muscular man who held Lucas began to talk. "What is it Wolenczak? You will give us the password, who do we have to kill first your wife or your son?"  
  
Dr. Wolenczak shook his head. "Let my family go. I'll never give you the password. Never! I know what you want to do with my formula, and I can't let such a thing happen."  
  
The muscular men nodded to a very tall man.  
  
The tall man held his gun at the head of Lucas mother Cynthia and fired.  
  
Cynthia fell to the floor without a movement.  
  
"Noooooooo, Mum." The teenager screamed with tears in his eyes.  
  
Immediately the man tried to stop the boy from screaming and held his hand over Lucas mouth. "Shut your mouth."  
  
The teenager bit as hard as he could.  
  
"Ah!" Immediately the hand was taken away from Lucas mouth. The legs of the boy felt like jelly. He fell to the floor.  
  
"The little bastard bit me. It hurts like hell and I'm bleeding."  
  
A chubby man stepped to the bleeding man and gave him a big handkerchief. He wrapped it around his hand, so that no blood could drop to the floor or anything else.  
  
The muscular man stepped again to Lucas and looked at him very angrily. "You will pay for this." He kicked at the teenager.  
  
Lucas rolled to his other side in pain.  
  
Dr. Wolenczak couldn't watch this. "Let my son go."  
  
The muscular man who had kicked the boy let go of Lucas and turned around and smiled. "How cute. I'll tell you one thing, you give us the password, and we won't touch your son and will let go of him alive."  
  
Lawrence bit his lip, he was torn about what to do. He wanted to give them the password to protect his son. He wanted it so much. But he couldn't do it. When they had the password they would get the formula. This formula was evil. It was able to kill all life on the planet. He couldn't tell them the password. "You'll never get the password from me"  
  
The three men looked at Lawrence's face, they knew he spoke the truth. They would never be able to get the password from him. The muscular man had an idea, he smiled and turned again to the teenager. "So Lawrence, maybe your son can help us." He looked at Lucas from his standing position. "We know what you can do with a computer. You have the choice, you can hack the password and give it to us, or we will do the same thing to your dad that we did to your mother. What do you say, it's your choice."  
  
Lucas despairingly looked at his father. The teenager knew which formula the men wanted and he knew how dangerous the formula was. His Dad had told him about the formula for one reason, if anything happened to Lawrence, Lucas had to destroy the formula.  
  
Dr. Wolenczak looked pleading at his only child. "You are not allowed to tell them the password. It's not important what happens to me, what's important is that they don't get the formula. Don't give the password to them."  
  
The chubby man aimed his gun at Lawrence. The muscular man turned to Lucas. "It's your choice. Do you protect the life of your dad or will you let him die? Will you give us the password?"  
  
The teenager closed his eyes and shook his head.  
  
Lawrence was glad. He knew he could trust his son. "Promise me, do not speak ab."  
  
A shot was heard in the villa, Dr. Wolenczak fell to the floor, just like his wife, he was dead at the moment he was shot.  
  
Lucas opened his eyes, he felt something in him breaking, he wasn't able to scream. Tears stopped running down his face.  
  
Now all the three men turned to the teenager. Like all the times before the muscular man was the only one who spoke. "Give us the password or you're dead."  
  
Lucas shook his head. He wouldn't let his father down. He had promised. Like his father had said, the formula was important, not their lives.  
  
"Are you sure?" The man asked and aimed the gun on Lucas.  
  
Closing his eyes, the teenager nodded his head again, he was totally sure.  
  
The next thing the boy felt was the bullet as it tore into his chest, the force of it throwing him into the wall. Then everything went black.  
  
When Lucas awoke, the men weren't there anymore. From this point where he was laying, he was able to see his dead parents. His pain was unbelievable and he was so cold from the loss of blood.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lucas sat up frightened, a silent scream on his lips. Everything was there again. It was like it had happened a second time. The dream had been so real.  
  
As he sat there trying to slow down his breathing, it slowly dawned on the teenager why he has had this strange feeling the whole evening. The whole time a bell had been ringing in his head. The murderers of his parents were here. Here on the seaQuest.  
  
The boy stood up and looked at his watch. It was 3:45 in the morning. He had been knowing the Captain long enough to be sure, that he wouldn't be angry for waking him up. Lucas took his bathrobe and left his cabin.  
  
The teenager felt like he was knocking at the cabin door of the Captain for ages.  
  
A tired Captain Bridger opened the door. When Nathan saw Lucas he became fully awake. He could read in Lucas' face that something was wrong. "Hey Kiddo, what happened, come in." The Captain took the boy gently by his arm and led him to a chair. The face of the teenager was so pale. "Have a seat, before you fall down."  
  
Thankfully Lucas eased in to the chair himself. But how could he tell the whole thing to the Captain? How should he explain this? He watched as Bridger sat across from him. There was just one thing he could do.  
  
TO BE CONTINUIED... 


	7. Chapter 7

Do Not Speak  
  
By Kiddo  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Information:  
  
seaQuest, Lucas Wolenczak. doesn't belong to me. I'm not making any money with this story; it's only for entertainment.  
  
A spezial thanks goes to my beta KatKnits00 and all the people who gave a review.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Thankfully Lucas eased in to the chair himself. But how could he tell the whole thing to the Captain? How should he explain this? He watched as Bridger sat across from him. There was just one thing he could do. "They're here."  
  
If the Captain had not already been sitting he would have fallen down. The boy was speaking. He was finally speaking. The teenager had a wonderful voice. Bridger realised that it was hard for Lucas to speak, so he decided not to say anything about this right now and just listen to what Lucas had to say. Bridger took Lucas hands in his own "Who is here?"  
  
The teenager looked directly in Bridger's eyes. "The men who killed my parents."  
  
The Captain was shocked. "Who?"  
  
"Dr. MC Clendon, Dr. Dunfield and Dr. Newman."  
  
Nathan wasn't surprised, when he thought back to Lucas behaviour today. It could only be these three men. He believed the boy with all his heart. But was this enough to bring the men to trial? "I believe you."  
  
The teen felt relived.  
  
"But I'm afraid there are other people who won't believe you as easily. Do you have anything to prove this?" Asked the Captain.  
  
"Do you believe I could ever forget the voice of the person who killed my Mum and Dad? Dr. Clendon was the only one who talked, but I know that the other two men were Dunfield and Newman, I recognized them at their build." Lucas made a little stop. Then his blue eyes were shining. "When Dr. Clendon tried to stop me from screaming I bite his hand, his right hand. I bite really hard. He was bleeding from this. There must be a scar on his hand!"  
  
Nathan nodded his head. "Good Lucas, I think I can work with this. Can you tell me the rest? What else happened?"  
  
Lucas shook his head. He didn't want to talk about it.  
  
"Please Kiddo, I have to know, this is important!"  
  
Lucas thought about this, the Captain was right, he had to get the information if he wanted to do something against the three scientists.  
  
Suddenly the teenager started to speak about what had happened 9 1/2 month before, he told it without any emotions.  
  
Nathan realised more and more why the boy had refused to speak. But he asked himself why the teenager could tell this so calm. Maybe Lucas would realize it later and deal with his feelings then.  
  
When Lucas finished with the story, Captain Bridger stood up. "I will. I will put them in the brig. I think it's the best for you return in to your cabin. Should I wake Dr. Westphalen, she could come and sit with you?"  
  
Lucas shook his head. "No you don't need to do that. Let her sleep. Is it okay if Igo and see if Darwin is awake, he can come and talk with me?"  
  
Nathan nodded his head. Darwin was a good idea.  
  
NEXT PART COMING SOON 


	8. Chapter 8

DO NOT SPEAK  
  
Chapter 8  
  
By Kiddo  
  
Information:  
  
seaQuest, Lucas Wolenczak. doesn't belong to me. I'm not making any money with this story; it's only for entertainment.  
  
A spezial thanks goes to my beta KatKnits00 and sara, KatKnits, TwistedImagination, jewels03 and Ihni for their reviews to chapter 7. I hope this is soon enough :-).  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
After the Captain walked Lucas back to his cabin, he went to the wardroom. Then he gave orders to wake Chief Crocker and his security team. After that, he gave the orders to wake the senior crew and Dr. Westphalen. He wanted all of them together when he told them.  
  
*****************  
  
One hour later the three scientists were in the brig.  
  
Dr. Clendon tried to convince the Captain about their innocence. "Captain, I told you, this must be a misunderstanding. The imagination of a teenager who can't handle his life, he doesn't talk for nine months and than you believe everything he says. You can't really believe his story."  
  
Nathan tried hard to keep himself under control. MC Clendon tried to make Lucas look bad. Bridger knew that MC Clendon did this to make him angry. But he wouldn't let this happen. If he wanted to help the teenager, he had to be calm and he had to keep himself under control. For Lucas he could do such a thing. "Don't speak of him like that. Show me your right hand without the glove."  
  
MC Clendons face got pale. "What?"  
  
Captain Bridger gave the scientist a fake smile. "Just show me your hand. If nothing is there I will believe you."  
  
Dr. MC Clendon shook his head. "No!"  
  
The Captain turned to Crocker. "Chief, could you please help him with the glove?"  
  
Manilow Crocker gave a smile to his old friend. He had been as shocked as the rest of the crew when Nathan had told them what had happened to Lucas and his parents. "Yes Sir."  
  
The Chief nodded at two of the men of his security team, together they stepped forward to Douglas. MC Clendon looked at the Captain. "Alright, I'll show you my hand."  
  
When he pulled off the glove everyone was able to see the scar. Everybody could see that it was the scar of a bite.  
  
Bridger raised his eyebrows. "This is the reason why you wear a glove. When you tried to stop Lucas from screaming he was able to bite you."  
  
"This proves nothing, this was done by Mogly, the dog of a friend."  
  
Bridger laughed. "Any Dentist or Doctor can prove that this is not a dog`s bite. We have you Clendon, you can just give up."  
  
Douglas angrily looked at the Captain. "We will never give up. We will pay the best lawyers. Yes, we killed the Wolenczaks but you will never be able to prove it. Do you hear me? Never! We will get free. The bite scar can never prove that we have killed them and we will destroy your career Captain Bridger." He nearly screamed the words.  
  
Now the Captain had a big smile on his face. He hadn't smiled the whole time, but now he was able to. He took his pal. "Commander Ford, Lt. O'Neill?"  
  
"Yes Sir?" Tim O'Neill's voice could be heard through the pal.  
  
"How is the video?" Asked Bridger.  
  
This time is was Commander Ford who spoke. "It's perfect Captain. The picture and sound are fantastic. I can see us at the Oscars. Nominated for Best Picture, Best Sound, Best Actors, Best Screen Play and Best Movie. We will be the heros of the evening."  
  
Captain Bridger looked happy. "Thank you. Commander Ford change our course to the next UEO- port. Bridger out."  
  
The scientists had frozen looks on their faces. MC Clendon had told everything. He had fallen straight into a trap. There were no lawyers who could help them now.  
  
***********************  
  
Twenty minutes later Captain Bridger was alone in his cabin and talking with Admiral Noyce through the vidphone. He told him everything that had happened. After that they talked about what would happen to the men who killed Lucas` parents, but mostly they talked about the teenager.  
  
"Do you believe Lucas will talk again or did he just talk to you because he wanted the three of them to get what they deserved?"  
  
Bridger shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. But I hope he will talk to us. I was really surprised when I asked him something and he really answered. I could have screamed for joy, but it wouldn't have been the right thing at the time, so I decided against it."  
  
Bill Noyce nodded his head and smiled. "I think this was a good decision."  
  
"Bill, I have a favour to ask you." Bridger had thought about this a long time, and he found that today was the right day to ask his friend.  
  
"What do you want?" Asked the Admiral and leaned closer to his vidphone.  
  
"I want to adopt Lucas, but only if he wants this, too. But I need your okay because the UEO has the custody. I wanted to ask you first and get your okay before I asked him."  
  
First Admiral Noyce looked shocked at Bridger, than he started to laugh out loud. He laughed and laughed and laughed. It took a long time until the Admiral stopped.  
  
"What's so funny Bill?"  
  
"I'm sorry Nathan. But can you remember when we had our first conversation about Lucas?"  
  
Bridger nodded his head. "Yes I remember. At the beginning I was really angry at you. I wanted to throw something at your head, you are really lucky that you can't do that through a vidphone."  
  
"I know and that was the reason why I told you on the vidphone. I had the time to go to the seaQuest but I was afraid of how you would react"  
  
Bridger was speechless.  
  
"But I wanted to say something else. Can you remember what you said and what else I told you?"  
  
Nathan was becoming restless. "Yes Bill, I can remember it. Please just say what you mean."  
  
"Oh, you said, I shouldn't worry about Lucas. I promised you that you would be the person who would worry about him in the future. I told you that I would remind you of this and now I'm doing it." The Admiral smiled over his whole face.  
  
The Captain thought back at the conversation with Noyce. Yes it was true that Noyce had told him this. "Bill Noyce. You had this all planed out. There was no psychologist who suggested a new surrounding. It was all your idea and the thing with Darwin worked perfect for you. You can just tell me the truth, I see how you're trying to look away from me."  
  
Admiral Noyce was getting smaller in his chair. "You're right. All this was my idea. But I asked a psychologist about this and she said it was okay. I couldn't see the boy like that. I wanted to help him. But he wouldn't let any of us near him. But you solved the problem so fast. He smiled, laughed and made contact with other people in his own way. And now he's talking again. I was sure, that if anybody could help the boy it would be you, Darwin and your fantastic crew ."  
  
Bridger unbelievingly looked at Noyce. "The only thing missing is that you make us holy."  
  
Bill Noyce was getting bigger in his chair. "Nathan, you can't be angry at me because I tried this. I only wanted the best for Lucas. I saw a big chance for him in you, Darwin and your crew."  
  
Captain Bridger looked at his superior officer and smiled. "Thank you Bill, I will never forget what you have done for Lucas. But I'm still angry with you. You can't play with people. What if it hadn't worked? Maybe we could have made it harder for Lucas."  
  
"I know, but it worked out. And this is what's important."  
  
"Now that I know that you had the whole thing planed out, I believe that I have your permission to adopt Lucas."  
  
Admiral Noyce nodded his head. "Yes, that goes without saying. It's nearly signed."  
  
"I have to go now."  
  
"Say hello to Lucas from me."  
  
Bridger looked at his friend for a moment. "I have to think about this. I'm really thankful for what you did for Lucas, but I'm angry, too. You have played with all of us. Bill, you are not an expert with such cases. I don't want to think about what could have gone wrong. Good bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
The vidphone went black. Bridger stood up and walked out of his cabin.  
  
TO BE CONTINUID...  
  
There will be more of Lucas in the next chapter. Only two chapters left,  
the end is near :-) 


	9. Chapter 9

Do Not Speak  
  
Chapter 9  
  
By Kiddo  
  
Information:  
  
seaQuest, Lucas Wolenczak. doesn't belong to me. I'm not making any money with this story; it's only for entertainment.  
  
The song "To say goodbye" originally is not written in English. The original one is German and is called "Abschied nehmen" by Xavier Naidoo. It is a beautiful sad song and was not that easy to translate. But I tried as always my best. I posted the song in English and in German. If any of you is able to understand German please read the German one, it is much better than my translation.  
  
A spezial THANKS goes to my beta KatKnits00 and Aquarius, jewels03, K. Presson and Shi-Nom for their reviews.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Nathan Bridger stood in front of Lucas` cabin and knocked at the door. He could hear loud music from inside, he knocked again, but still there was no answer. Bridger thought the boy couldn't hear him because of the music.  
  
So he decided to enter the cabin of his youngest crewmember.  
  
Lucas sat on his bed, listening to the music. Seeing the Captain he nodded his head. Bridger nodded back and sat next to the teenager and listened with him to the song.  
  
Darwin watched the two through the Aqua Tube.  
  
**************************  
  
And Yesterday I got the message. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Und gestern drang die Nachricht dann zu mir.)  
  
I'm not sure, but it dismembered me, ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Ich weiß nicht, aber es zerriss mich schier,)  
  
Nobody was able to tell me how it happened. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Denn keiner kann mir sagen, wie es geschah.)  
  
None of our people had been there. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Keiner unsrer Leute war mehr da.)  
  
You layed quite good, I was told, ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Du lagst ganz gut, das hat man mir gesagt,)  
  
Why didn't I ever ask you by myself? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Warum hab ich dich nie selbst danach gefragt?)  
  
You could have become a pretty big one, ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Du hättest ein Großer werden können,)  
  
But in any way I begrudged you that. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Aber irgendwie wollte ich dir das nicht gönnen.  
  
*  
  
And I wanted to say goodbye, ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Und ich wollte noch Abschied nehmen,)  
  
I never will forgive myself for this! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Dass werd' ich mir nie vergeben!)  
  
Oh, how could you go away from us? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Mann, wie konntest du von uns gehen?)  
  
Now I never should see you again! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Jetzt soll ich dich nie mehr sehn!)  
  
*  
  
Forgive me all the things I've said, ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Verzeih mir all die Dinge die ich sagte,)  
  
Only because there has been something bothering me. ~~~~~~~~~~(nur weil mich wieder irgendetwas plagte.)  
  
Forgive me and the guys for having not been there, ~~~~~~~~~~~~(Verzeih mir und den Jungs, dass wir nicht da warn,)  
  
Forgive me that I couldn't handle it. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Vergib mir, dass ich nicht mit all dem klar kam.)  
  
*  
  
And I wanted to say goodbye, ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Und ich wollte noch Abschied nehmen,)  
  
I never will forgive myself for this! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Dass werd' ich mir nie vergeben!)  
  
Oh, how could you go away from us? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Mann, wie konntest du von uns gehen?)  
  
Now I never should see you again! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Jetzt soll ich dich nie mehr sehn!)  
  
*  
  
And I wanted to say goodbye, ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Und ich wollte noch Abschied nehmen,)  
  
I never will forgive myself for this! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Dass werd' ich mir nie vergeben!)  
  
Oh, how could you go away from us? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Mann, wie konntest du von uns gehen?)  
  
Now I never should see you again! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Jetzt soll ich dich nie mehr sehn!)  
  
*  
  
What will we do without our hero? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Was machen wir jetzt ohne unseren Held?)  
  
We miss you and I don't care of all the big money! ~~~~~~~~~~~ (Wir vermissen dich und ich scheiß aufs große Geld!)  
  
You are gone what a darned nuisance, ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Du bist weg was nützt der ganze Mist,)  
  
My little brother will be missed forever! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Mein kleiner Bruder wird für immer vermisst.)  
  
*  
  
And I wanted to say goodbye, ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Und ich wollte noch Abschied nehmen,)  
  
I never will forgive myself for this! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Dass werd' ich mir nie vergeben!)  
  
Oh, how could you go away from us? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Mann, wie konntest du von uns gehen?)  
  
Now I never should see you again! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Jetzt soll ich dich nie mehr sehn!)  
  
*  
  
And I wanted to say goodbye, ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Und ich wollte noch Abschied nehmen,)  
  
I never will forgive myself for this! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Dass werd' ich mir nie vergeben!)  
  
Oh, how could you go away from us? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Mann, wie konntest du von uns gehen?)  
  
Now I never should see you again, never see again! ~~~~~~~~~~~~(Jetzt soll ich dich nie mehr sehn, nie mehr sehn!)  
  
*  
  
To say goodbye ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Abschied nehmen)  
  
*  
  
Oh, how could you go away from us? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Mann wie konntest du von uns gehen?)  
  
Now I will never see you again! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Jetzt soll ich dich nie mehr sehen!)  
  
*  
  
We miss you! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Wir vermissen dich!)  
  
*  
  
What will we do now? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Was machen wir jetzt?)  
  
*  
  
We miss you! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Wir vermissen dich!)  
  
We miss you! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Wir vermissen dich!)  
  
*  
  
We miss you! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Wir vermissen dich!)  
  
I miss you! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Ich vermisse dich!)  
  
*********************  
  
When the last notes of the song finished Lucas looked at the Captain. "Will I have to testify at the trial?"  
  
Bridger shook his head. "I spoke with Admiral Noyce about this. Before I forget, he said hello to you. We both are sure that the evidence on the video and a print of your teeth will be enough."  
  
The teenager looked relieved. "That's good, I don't think I would be able to face them."  
  
For a moment they both fell into silence.  
  
"I'm glad that you decided to speak again."  
  
The computer genius shrugged with his shoulders. "It was really hard to speak Captain, and it isn't much easier now. But I had to do it. I couldn't allow them to get away so easily. I want them to get what they deserve."  
  
Nathan nodded his head. "I can understand."  
  
"I really have to force myself to speak. This was different in the past. I talked so easily, most of the time without even thinking. I even got myself into trouble sometimes because of this. One day my mother told me that not all people think the same way or as fast as I do. She said I had to pay attention to what I say to people I have never met before. It was some of the best advise I got. From that day I haven't had so many problems with other people."  
  
Bridger smiled. "I believe in this being a very good advise. We all have to be careful when we met a stranger."  
  
"You know what really is strange? I know that I did the right thing when I refused to give them the password. My dad wanted this from me and the formula is a very dangerous one. With this formula a person would be able to kill everyone on the planet, all the animals and all the plants. Everything can be killed with it. Our whole planet."  
  
Bridger felt a large knot forming in his stomach at the thought of the formula falling into the wrong hands. He wanted to say something but didn't know what.  
  
Lucas continued, "It was so important that they didn't get the formula. I know I did the right thing, but it doesn't feel that way. I feel like I let my parents down, like I'm the one to blame for their deaths."  
  
Bridger took Lucas hands in his own hands and directly looked into his big blue eyes. "You haven't let your parents down. You did what your father wanted you to do. You made the right decision. I know that they are very, very proud of you."  
  
Lucas slowly nodded his head, his voice cracking. "I miss them so much." The teenager had held his tears back for a long time, but now they were starting to pool in his eyes. "It hurts so much."  
  
Bridger took Lucas in his arms and rocked him, while rubbing his back to calm him down. He stroked the boy's soft blond hair. "I know that you miss them and that the pain feels unbearable" The Captain had lost his son Robert and his wife Carol, so he knew the boys` feelings and what he was going through. "It is alright Kiddo, let it out." Bridger was glad that the teenager finally had shown his emotions. He had held them back way to long.  
  
Twenty minutes later Lucas let go of the Captain. He tried to wipe his tears away with his hands. "Will it always hurt this much?"  
  
Bridger nodded his head. "You will miss your parents forever, your whole life. But one day the pain will change. You will be able to think of them and it will be happy memories. You will think of the wonderful times you had which each other."  
  
The teenager tried again to make his tears go away. "I wished I could see them one more time and tell them that I love them."  
  
Captain Bridger smiled warmly at the boy. "They know this Kiddo, they know it and just as strongly as you love them, they love you, too."  
  
"I wasn't able to say good bye to them. I was in the hospital when the funeral was held. I wished I had been at the funeral."  
  
Nathan looked Lucas deep in his eyes. "I promise you, the next time we are able to get away from the boat, I will take you to visit their graves myself."  
  
The teenager gave the Captain a smile. " Do you know how intelligent you are?"  
  
Bridger looked confused. "What?"  
  
"You know just the right thing to say. I really feel a little bit better now."  
  
"I'm glad that I can help you." Nathan thought a moment. Was it the right time to ask the boy? "I told you that I spoke with Admiral Noyce."  
  
Lucas nodded his head. "Yes."  
  
"We both are of the same opinion. We believe it's not right that the UEO has the custody of you."  
  
Lucas nodded. "I know. But Aunt Audrey and I can't be around each other. We're like fire and water. Don't get me wrong - we can live together for a few days in the same house. We are able to go out of our way and can be polite to each other. But it only lasts for a few days. We can't live together for much longer."  
  
The Captain shook his head. "I meant something different."  
  
"And what?" The teenager asked confused.  
  
"I want to get custody of you, to be honest I want to adopt you. What do you say?" Bridger looked apprehensively at Lucas.  
  
"Oh! You really want to do this?"  
  
Bridger smiled. "No, every night I run all over my boat and ask every member of my crew if I can adopt them. Yes I want to do it."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Bridger looked at the teenager. "Oh Lucas help me, I'm getting older and older. Does this mean no thank you or yes?"  
  
The teen laughed at the Captain. "It means yes. It's really nice that you want to do this for me."  
  
Bridger smiled a smile that lit up his whole face. "I'm not as nice as you think. This is just selfish. I don't want to be alone the next shore leave and I need someone who keeps me young. Also I don't want anyone else to get custody of you. I know the crew of the seaQuest doesn't want that either. Because they don't want a jealous and depressed Captain, which I would be and I would end up giving them too much work and I would have them running all over the whole boat every hour."  
  
Lucas thought about this. He could see it all very clearly. Suddenly he started to laugh. Only a few seconds later the Captain laughed, too.  
  
TO BE CONTINUID...  
  
Just one more chapter left... 


	10. Epilouge and VERY SAD NEWS

DO NOT SPEAK  
  
Chapter 10  
  
By Kiddo  
  
*IN LOVING MEMORY OF JONATHAN BRANDIS*  
  
Information:  
  
seaQuest, Lucas Wolenczak. doesn't belong to me. I'm not making any money with this story; it's only for entertainment.  
  
"That's my way to say goodbye" is written by Christian Wunderlich.  
  
A spezial thanks goes to my beta KatKnits00 and jewels03 and Ihni for the rewiews and to Celeste for the information.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Three weeks later the trial took place. Dunfileld, MC Clendon and Newman were each sentenced to two consecutive life terms for murder, plus 25 years for attempted murder, without the chance of getting out early, because of good behaviour.  
  
***************  
  
Four days after the trial a dark blue car pulled into a parking place at a cemetery. That morning Captain Bridger and Lucas had signed the adoption papers. Bridger and Lucas had talked about it the night before and had decided that the teenager would keep his last name Wolenczak in memory of his parents and that Lucas would call him Nathan.  
  
Bridger looked at his adopted son. "Should I come with you?"  
  
The teenager shook his head. "No thank you, I want to do this alone."  
  
"Alright, I'll be waiting here in the car, we have lots of time, stay as long as you want."  
  
Captain Bridger watched Lucas as the boy left the car and went to the grave.  
  
Lucas stopped at the grave of his parents. He laid a few white roses, his mother's favourite flower, on the gravestone.  
  
"I'm not sure if you can hear me. But I hope that you both are at peace. I miss you so much. I wish that all this had never happened. I'm feeling a little bit better now. I work on the seaQuest as a computer specialist. I have friends on the seaQuest and they help me a lot. Captain Nathan Bridger adopted me this morning. You know him, dad you worked with him a little and mum you met him at a party 6 years ago. Nathan is really cool, he makes me feel that I'm not alone and that he will always be there for me."  
  
Lucas paused as he thought about what he was going to say next. "Dr. MC Clendon, Dr. Dunfield and Dr. Newman were each sentenced to spend two lifetimes in prison. I know that can never bring you back but they are not free anymore. They got what they deserved. I destroyed the formula dad. Nobody will ever be able to get it. I made sure nobody will ever do something dangerous with it."  
  
Lucas smiled as he told them his next news. "Do you know that my Vocoder is working? The seaQuest has a dolphin his name is Darwin. I can really talk with him. I wished you could see this. I have to go now. I don't want Nathan to have to wait too long for me. I'll come back as soon as possible and tell you more. I love you."  
  
Lucas lovingly rubbed his hand over the stone, than he turned and went back to the car.  
  
*  
  
It's easy for those  
  
Who're gone  
  
But hard to carry one  
  
The goodand bad belog to us  
  
Like a prayer to a priest  
  
*  
  
So I wonder  
  
Who will care for me  
  
When my heart's crying a pain  
  
And the only thing that I can do  
  
Is wait, can I wait?  
  
*  
  
Time will tell  
  
What's on my mind  
  
Tears will flow  
  
Until my eyes go blind  
  
Oh, I sing until I cry, 'cause  
  
That's my way to say goodbye  
  
*  
  
We build castles in the air  
  
And we watched  
  
The world out there  
  
And now ther's nothing  
  
I can do  
  
But wait, I'll wait for you  
  
*  
  
Time will tell  
  
What's on my mind  
  
Tears will flow  
  
Until my eyes go blind  
  
Oh, I sing until I cry, 'cause  
  
That's my way to say goodbye  
  
THE END  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
*IN LOVING MEMORY OF JONATHAN BRANDIS*  
  
I just got the information from celeste that Jonathan Brandis has died on the 12th November and I also read it on two diffrent webpages.  
  
I don't know what to say, I'm just two shocked.  
  
I just wanted to tell you this. I really don't know what to say, I have a crush on him since im 14. This is so sad, I'm sorry. 


End file.
